This invention is concerned with novel poly(organophosphazenes) characterized by the presence of chromophoric groups. These groups may be covalently bound to the phosphazene polymers; or, if the chromophores are sufficiently acidic they may be ionically bound to the polymer so as to form acid addition salts. The polymers of the invention are useful for a wide variety of purposes where it is desirable to add color to the known advantageous chemical and physical properties of polyphosphazenes. They may be used therefore as colored films, fibers, food colorants and for a large number of other purposes.